IPM synchronous motors (IPMSMs) are used in hybrid and electric vehicle systems. Rotor position of the IPMSM is used for high-performance traction or voltage control of the IPMSM.
Electromechanical type of position sensors, e.g., resolvers, optical encoders, and hall-effect sensors, are used to obtain the rotor position and/or speed in IPMSM drive systems. The use of these electromechanical sensors increases cost, size, weight, and hardware wiring complexity of the IPMSM drive systems. Moreover, mounting electromechanical sensors on a rotor of the motor affects the robustness of the IPMSM. Sensors are often subject to failures in harsh environments, such as excessive ambient temperature, super high-speed operation, and other adverse or heavy load conditions.
As an alternative to sensors, sensorless drives including observers are used. One type of an art recognized observer is a sliding mode observer (SMO). A SMO is embodied in a specific purpose computer, mainly a microcontroller or digital signal processor specifically programmed to execute the SMO. In general, a SMO is an observer having inputs that are discontinuous functions of an error between estimated and measured outputs. In a SMO, a manifold is designed such that a system state trajectory exhibits a certain behavior when confined to the manifold. The manifold may also be referred to as a sliding surface.